Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by MariahLuvsAlecPetrov
Summary: Campbell and Maya both have mutual fellings for eachother. But they dont know how the other feels. But when they are to partner up in French. There are alot of study nights and sleepovers. And most study dates arent spent studying. Will Campbell be able to let go with Maya and open up? And will Maya be able to let a guy ever care for her? Or will their secrets keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Things Aren't Always What They Seem

"I'm so nervous Tor" Maya was pacing back and forth shaking her hands like crazy. "Maya everything will be ok?" Maya looks at Tori shocked "Tor! MY DEUT IS SCREWED! DUET MEANS TWO PEOPLE TORI NOT ONE. TWO!" Tori puts her hands on Maya's shoulders to calm her down. "Just sing your heart out Maya. With or without a duet you are an amazing singer. You just have to show everyone. Which you can. And you will!"

Zig, Dave, Mo and Adam walk up to Maya. Mo puts his hand on her shoulder. "Hey its our turn. Are we ready?". Maya looks at Tori. "You've got this Maya. Your ready." Maya takes a deep breath and nods. "Your right. I am ready." She turns to the band. "Lets do this" They walk out on stage. The music starts.

"_It's hard enough to find the time to sleep  
It's easier to find the time to dream  
Another night spent too far from the stars  
Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
It's hard enough to find my place at home  
It's easier out here on my own  
A father's love is no such thing I know  
Things Aren't Always What They Seem"  
_

Maya looks into the crowd looking for the guy she wrote this song for.

"_Oh Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
To be and I just hope your memory's proud of me  
I might cry myself to sleep  
And imagine that you're here with me" _

Campbell walks through singing with Maya

"_It's hard enough to find someone to trust  
It's easier to live life scared to love  
A mother's touch is going way too soon  
Things Aren't Always What They Seem"_

Maya stares at him as he sings the part of there duet.

"_No Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
To be and I just hope your memory's proud of me  
I might cry myself to sleep  
And imagine that you're here with me" _

Campbell climbs on stage, she turns to him.

"_You're not really that much different  
From me"_

Campbell grabs Maya's hand. They look into eachothers eyes.

_"__Oh I've got everything it seems but what I need__  
__Oh won't you tell me what you see when you look at me__  
__When you look at me"_

Campbell put a hand on her cheek

"_No Things Aren't Always What They Seem__  
__Things Aren't Always What They Seem__  
__To be and I just hope your memory's proud of me__  
__I might cry myself to sleep__  
__And imagine that you're here with me"_

The music stops. Maya tries to look away "No Maya. Please don't look away from me" He pulls her face gently back to look at his. "I am so sorry I hurt you. But I'm here now, begging you to just listen to me. I cant go on without you. Maya you mean the world to me. Please I just need you back with me. Please Maya" Maya starts to cry. "I love you Campbell" Campbell smiles "I love you too Maya. So so much" Maya hug him. Campbell pulls away to be a couple inches from her face. He leans in and kisses her. Maya hears her alarmclock. She wakes up and hits the alarmclock. Another night of crying herself to sleep. Over a boy that won't acknowledge her presence. She dries her eyes and gets ready for school.

Maya walks into school. She hears Tori screaming her name "MAYA! WAIT UP". Maya keeps walking to her locker. Tori walks up to her. "Hey". Maya opens her locker. "What now Tori?" "Damn. Whats your problem? Did you have another Campbell dream?"

Maya goes silent. "Holy crap. You did. You've got a thing for him."

Maya grabs her books. "NO I DIDN'T!" Tori crosses her arms. "Why so touchy about it Maya?" She says sarcastically. Maya rolls her eyes and shuts her locker door and walks into her french class.

"Ahhh. There you are Ms. Matlin. Please grab a seat next to Mr. Saunders he will be your french partner for the semester"

-Campbell's POV-

Being in French sucked. But I missed my French credit last year because of hockey practices. So I had to suck it up and deal with it. But as I was thinking of mre reasons why French sucked a good reason why French was my favorite subject walked through the door.

"Ahhh. There you are Ms. Matlin. Please grab a seat next to Mr. Saunders he will be your french partner for the semester." That was the first thing I actually understod that came out of that teachers mouth and I loved it. I had always admired Maya from afar but now it was time to make myself known to her.

"Hi"

She took a seat next to me and smiled.

"Hi I'm Maya." Her name was beautiful just like everything else about her "Campbell" She opened her french book. "Well nice to meet you Campbell. So tell me what it a sophmore, hockey player doing in a freshman course?" Campbell smiles. "I think it speaks for itself...But hockey became so important to me back home

that I missed my French credit. And I've never been to good with French anyway. I'm more of a English person." Maya laughs. "I can tell". "Classe Ok c'est là que vos partenaires sera d'une grande aide pour vous. Pop Quiz demain 45 questions. Tout le chapitre 34 de l'article 3."

Campbell looks at her confused. She turns to Maya. "What did she just say?"

"Can anyone tell me what I just said? Campbell how about you. Your so excited your talking to Maya about it...So Mr. Saunders?"

"Ummmm...We are having pizza in the cafe' today?". The class laughs. "Very funny Mr. Saunders you can tell that joke to the chalk board when you stay after class to clap the chalk erasers...Now does anyone have a serious answer?"

Maya raises her hand. "Maya?" "You said there was a pop quiz on chapter 34 section 3 tomorrow and our partners would be of great help to study with." Ms. Amèlie smiles "Thank you Maya"

"Know it all" Maya looks at Campbell "Hun there is a difference between a know it all and having common sense" The bell rings. "Meet me outside after school we can go get something to eat the go study at my place" "Ok" Maya laughs. "Have fun clapping erasers Cam" Maya takes her books and walks out of the class room"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys its MariahLuvsAlecPetrov. Just want you to know. This won't be a musical. Just these 2 chapters have some songs in them. I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF THESE SONGS. Check out Maya's outfit for her big day on my profile. Leave some reviews or ideas for next chapters. Have writers block for the next chapter. So help me out**

**Love yall3**

Things Aren't Always What They Seem

-No One's POV-

Campbell walks in late to Hockey Practice. Dallas walks up to him. "What the hell? Why are you late?" Campbell walks the mile of shame to Dallas. "Sorry dude got in trouble in French and had to clap erasers"

"Next time when you think about getting in trouble think about weither or not it will screw your team over." Dallas pushes Cam. "Drills NOW!" Cam grabs a hockey stick and works on hs drills.

-Afterschool-

Maya is sitting on the steps in front of Degrassi waiting on Campbell. Campbell comes out of the school. "Maya! Maya turns around. "Hey there superstar. Where have you been?" Campbell comes up to Maya. "Yeah I am so so sorry Hockey practice went longer than expected." Maya stands up. "Oh its ok. Ready now?" "Yep am now. Lets go get food."

They walk to the Dot. Maya and Campbell order their food. "So ready for the French quiz Cam?" Campbell smiles. "Hopefully after studying tonight". A woman brings out their food. "So when is your next hockey game?" "This Saturday" Maya looks down. I bet your girlfriend is happy to be dating a hockey player. I would be." Campbell nods. "Yeah. She would be if I had a girlfriend" Maya's face lights up. "So how bout you? Your boyfriend in the band with you" Maya nods. "Yeah he is"

"Oh."

Campbell looks down deprssed. "Cam. I was kidding" Campbell smiles and looks up at her. "Oh...I know"

Maya smirks. "Why would you care anyway? I'm a flat chested, chick cutlit, nerdy band geek. Right?". Campbell looks down to the floor in shame. "You heard didn't you?" "It got around." Campbell leans over. "Look when the team makes those jokes I don't get involved. The only time I get involved is to tell them to 'Shut up' or 'Your Wrong'. I would never make jokes about you like that Maya. Never. You are a really good person" Maya blushes. "Thanks. Speaking of my band. We have to hurry and study cause I have to practice for my gig tomorrow. Campbell looks up at her. "Oh! Yeah your preforming tomorrow at the assembly". Maya nods. "Can't wait to see it."

They finish eating. They get up to pay. Maya reaches into her purse to get out money. "Maya I got it." Maya looks at Campbell dumbfounded. "No Campbell I'll pay" "Maya just let me pay" Maya throws her hands up in to surrender. "Ok if you insist". Campbell pays and they walk to Maya's house. As she unlocks the door. Katie is standing there waiting. "Were have you been? And why is Campbell here?". Maya rolls her eyes. "We went to grab something to eat at the Dot. Campbell and me have to study for our French quiz tomorrow." Katie looks Campbell up and down. "Ok 45 minutes only. And keep it PG!" Maya blushes and then takes Campbell's wrist "Ok mom".

As Maya is pulling Campbell up the stairs he stops beside Katie. "It was nice to meet you Ms. Matlin". Maya cracks a laugh. "Ok lets go before you get slapped". Katie glares at Campbell. They walk up to her room. She shuts the door. "Nice room Maya. Very..ummmm Pink" Maya rolls her eyes. "When your a girl you'll understand the color pink." Campbell takes off his jacket and lays it on Maya's bed. And he gets his French book out. They sit on her bed. "Ok Cam Chapter 34...Salut, jesuis Maya, quel est votre nom? Now Translate"

"Ummm...you need to use the bathroom?" Maya sighs. "Campbell think! Stop kidding around!" "Ok! Ok! Ummmm...Well salut means hi...and nom means name...So..OH..Hi, My name is Maya what is your name?" Maya claps. "See not so hard..Ok what is this?" She points to the chair. "Ummm a chair?" Maya rolls her eyes. "In French." "Oh umm un fauteuil"

"Good...This?" She points to the tv."un téléviseur". She sits back down. "See Campbell. Your smart. And Amazing, you just have to apply yourself" Campbell looks down and smiles. "You think I'm amazing?" He says sarcastically. "Ok Mr. Jock don't let it go to your head." Campbell shakes his head. "Oh no never." Maya smiles. "For what its worth your amazing too." Maya blushes. "You really think that?" "Yeah. Not just that, Your beautifuk and smart and just...perfect." Maya turns to look at her wall.

"So? How do you say 'Kiss Me' it French?" Maya looks up at him. "Embrasse-moi". Campbell smiles at her. "Oh.." Campbell leans in

-Maya's POV-

There he was. Leaning in. I had dreamed about this moment several times but now it was seriously happening. Campbell Saunders was going to kissed me. I could feel his breath on my lips. A million things were running through my head. Did my breath stink? What if I was a bad kissser? What if the kiss wasn't enough for him and he had to have more? And just as I was about to pull away. Our lips collided together. It was slow and I swear I was seeing fireworks it was everything I thought it would ever be. He pulled away but I realized that kiss wasn't enough for me so without thinking I pulled him back in for another one. I kissed him with passion. And could tell he was shocked that I pulled him in for another kiss. But it didn't take long to get into the swing of things.. He pulled me closer holding me so close I could feel his abs against my chest through our shirts. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips. My tongue grazed his lip begging for entrance. He opened his mouth giving me full premission to do what ever. My tongue took full domiance of his mouth. We went on with this for what seemed like only a minute but turned into 10 minutes.

I pulled away "Ummm ok" Campbell scratches his head. "Well I know why they call it french kissing now" Maya nods akwardly. "MAYA! Time for Campbell to go home! NOW!". Maya rolls her eyes. "Ok Katie..So see ya?" Campbell gets up. "Yeah. Uh..Bye!" He rushes out of the house.

-Next Day-

Maya wakes up. Katie walks in. "Big Day today." Maya has a huge grin on her face. "Yepp. It is". Maya goes through her closet looking for the right out fit. "Can you help me choose my outfit?" Katie smiles. "I thought yu would never ask". Katie goes through Maya's closet and finds the perfect outfit. "Here!" She hands her her outfit. "Perfect". Maya grabs her books and gets in her sisters car and they drive to school. "So how was the kiss with you and Campbell?". Maya looks at Katie confused. "How did you know about the kiss?" Katie scoffs. "Maya Im not dumb." Maya sits back. "I thinks its akward now." Katie looks at Maya. "Why?". Maya shakes her head. "I don't know I don't know my feelings for him anymore. I dont wanna talk to him about it." Maya looks at the road. "Well avoid him." "I think I am goin to. Speaking of relationships. How are you and Jake." Katie rolls her eyes. "We are friends!" Maya chuckles. "I'm not dumb" She mocks her sister. "I don't know. I mean there might be something there but...I don't know" "You said that". She slaps her sister. "OW! KATIE" They pull into the Degrassi parking lot.

Maya sees Campbell talking to Zig and Tori. "OH CRAP". Maya slides into the seat to hide. "Ok be cool hide" Katie parks right beside them. "Katie how am I suppose to avoid him now?" "Sorry it was the only parking spot!...Just run for it..GO! GO! GO!" Maya opens the door and runs into Degrassi. She hears Campbell. "MAYA!". She rushes into the girls bathroom.

Tori comes in. "Maya!..What was that?" Maya shruggs her shoulders. "I dont know what your talking about!". Tori slapps Maya. "Campbell told me." "What did he tell you?" Tori smiles. "That when you guys kissed it was perfect. And he knows who he is suppose to be with. He's had a crush on you for a while Maya. He is head over heels for you. And he said he texted and called about 40 times." Maya frowns. "Yeah" Tori walks closer. Maya this boy likes you. And you like him! Whats the problem?" "After the kiss it got really awkard I just don't know how I feel anymore"

"Talk to him and find out..." Tori starts to walk out. "Oh and you look gorgeous". Maya smiles. "She will be right out Campbell" Tori walks down the hall. Maya takes a deep breath. "Just talk to him Maya. You got this". With that she walks out. Campbell is standing at the locker across the girl's bathroom. "Hi, Cam" Cam is silent. "How is your day so far?" "Can we talk?" Maya smiles. "We are talking" Campbell frowns "Maya." Maya nods and Campbell takes her arm and pulls her into the boiler room. Maya gets tense. "Why haven't you anwsered my calls or texts?"


	3. Chapter 3

Things Aren't Always What They Seem

"What do you mean?" Campbell looks deep into Maya's eyes. "Maya you know what I mean" Maya sighs.

"Campbell when you kissed me. That was the best kiss I had ever had. I have had a crush on you ever since your first game but put my feelings to the side cause I didn't think I would ever have a chance. And when we started talking all those butterflies and feelings came back. I dream about you constantly. All I ever wanted was for you to kiss me." Campbell holds her hands.

Then what's wrong?". Maya takes her hands away.

"Think about it Campbell. Can a Hockey Superstar and a Nerdy Band Geek really be together?" Campbell strokes her cheek. "I think so." Maya takes his hand away. "No Campbell" Campbell takes her hands

"Stop pushing me away! You know this can work but you are scared." Maya looks at Campbell confused. "Why would I be scared Campbell" "Tori told me. That your last boyfriend broke your heart by getting another girl pregnant. But Maya you gotta believe me when I say you are the only one for me. I want you. I wanna pick you up in the morning and take you to school, I wanna walk into school holding your hand, and kiss you when you least expect it and get you stuff just because I want too. You have no idea what you do to me. When I'm laying in bed I think of you sleeping on my chest. I am falling for you hard. And you wouldn't be here if you weren't falling for me Maya."

"I am here to have closure"

"No your not." Maya starts to turn around. Campbell turns her around and pushes her up against the wall and kisses her. He pulls away. "

You can't just leave me here. I am begging you to give me a chance. A chance to love you uncontrollably"

Maya starts to cry. "Why do you do this?" Campbell hold her face in his hands

"Because I want you. I need you Maya! And I...I...I love you Maya" All Maya can do is shake her head 'Yes'

"Yes?" She nods again. Campbell picks her up and kisses her. "I love you too." Maya starts to walk out but holds her hand out to Campbell. He smiles, kisses it and intertwines their fingers together. The walk out together.

They walk into French. Maya sits and so does Campbell. He pulls her to his side and the hold hands.

Ms. Amèlie walks in. "Campbell, Maya please keep the romance out of my class room" Maya moves over a little bit. Ok class. Here is your Pop Quiz." Maya looks over to Cam "Good Luck baby" Cam chuckles "I'm gonna need it we didn't get much studying done" Maya blushes. "We didn't did we?" They turn back to there papers and take the quiz.

-25 minutes later-

Cam and Maya turn in there test. The intercom comes on with Mr Simpson over it.

"Will all Degrassians please report to the audoturium. Thank you." "Oh god!" Cam takes her hands. "Hey you will do great."

Cam kisses her cheek. They walk to the gym. "The guys are over there wanna go see em?" Maya sees her band. "I should go warm-up." Cam smiles. "Ok..You will do great May." Cam kisses Maya and runs over to the hockey team. Maya walks over to the band. Mo walks over to her. "Hey theres our lead singer. Nervous?" Maya nods. "Yes. Very" Maya takes her guitar and practices the chords to the song. Simpson walks through the curtians. "You guys are on." Maya takes a deep breath and positions her self at the microphone. The curtains open.

**I can make the rain stop if I wanna,****  
****Just by my attitude****  
****I can take my laptop record a snapshot****  
****And change your point of****view**

**I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started**

She looks over to Campbell smiling at her.

**I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.**

She winks at Cam and runs to the other side of the stage.

**I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction  
Sometimes its gets**** lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception  
I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I'm  
I'm just getting started****  
**

She jumps off stage and runs through the crowd singing.

**I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.**

She runs through the crowd and over to Cam and sings to him. Dallas elbows him. Smiles.

**And baby there is nothing like this moment  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my hand into something golden  
Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find  
Myself and time.**

She runs back on stage and the students clap to the beat of her music as she sings.

**I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try (x2)**

**Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.  
**

**I'll find myself in time,  
I know I'll find myself in time**

Everyone claps. "Thank you Degrassi". The band walks off stage as Maya and the band put their instruments away Maya hears her name. She turns away and sees Campbell jogging towards her. She puts down her stuff and meets him halfway and jumps into Campbell's arms. He slowly sets her down still hugging her. "You were great May. Absolutley perfect." Maya blushes. "It mean't alot having you there to sing too" Campbell smirks. "Well I was honored." Maya smiles. Campbell takes Maya's hand in his. "So are you feeling like luch before we go back to classes?" Maya nods. "Right this-" "MAYA!" Tristan and Tori runs up to Maya. "You were fantabulous" Tristian is jumping up an down in excitement. "You really were May...Hey have you seen Zig?"

Maya looks around. "Ummm...I think he took the instruments with the band to Adam's car" Zig walks in. He sees Tori. "There's my good luck charm" Tori smiles and runs to Zig and hugs him. "You were great..." She turns to all of the band members. "You all were" "Well as much as I like these compliaments me and Cam have lunch plans sooo-" Tristan interupts Maya. "Where ya goin?" "The Dot." Tori jumps up and down. "Perfect lets all go!" Maya looks up a Cam. "Actually guys me and Cam want to-" Tristian grabs Maya's hand. "Maya we have 45 minutes for lunch stop talking and lets get going!" Maya turns to Campbell and mouthes the words 'I'm so sorry'. Campbell follows behind.

-The Dot-

Maya and Campbell order their food after everyone else. "I am so sorry Cam. I didn't know they would tag along" Cam smiles "It's cool Maya. They're your friends" Maya shakes her head. "No its not ok! I wanted it to be me and you. Alone." Cam turns to the waitress. "Can we get our order to go?" The waitress nods. "What are you doin?" Cam turns to Maya. "You wanted us to be alone right?" Maya shakes her head yes. "Ok then we are takin it to go" Cam pays and gets there order and starts to walk out. "Cam, Maya were you going?" Tori looks at them confused. "We are gonna go to the park...alone. We will meet ya'll back at school."

With that they walked out the resturanaut and to the park.

They sit at a picnic table and eat and talk. "This was a great idea." Cam smiles. "We'll as much as I tried to hide it...I was bummed when I heard they were coming along. So I'm taking any alone time I can get with you." Maya blushes. Cam and Maya look down at their food and eat. "Cam?" Cam looks up. "Huh?" Maya hesitates.

"Why me?...I mean why do you chose the band geek when you can have a sexy cheerleader? Or a purky theatre girl?" Cam slides his food to the side. "Because Maya I don't want a cheerleader or a theatre girl. I've dated those. They date cause it means nothing..But you when your at my games. You are my sexy cheerleader. When you sing your my purky singer. I don't need anyone but you! I like you becauuse you care how a guy treaats you. And you don't care were I come from or what I do. You like me for the real Cam." Maya smiles. "I do Campbell your the guy that I've been waiting to share my first kiss with." Cam and Maya lean over and kiss. Campbell looks over to the swings. "Wanna swing?" Maya smiles. "I sure do" They walk over to the swing "Push me?" Campbell smiles. And pushes her. "I realized my love for music on a swing" Campbell's eyes get big. "Oh really?"

Maya shakes her head yes. "Yep. The swing creeks, The birds cirping and the sound the poles made when I hit them with my foot. Gave me a beat I really liked and I realized music...I was my passion. But when Katie started getting adiccted to drugs it was put aside cause Katie was my prority and her getting better. But when you came along Cam..." She stops the swing. Campbell stands in front of her holding the chains to the swing. "It came back to me. I feel in love twice. With you..and my music." Campbell raises his eyebrow. "Should I be jealous?" Maya shrugs. "I don't know me and music are getting to know eachother very well" Cam leads in, "Oh guess I gotta step it up huh?" Maya nods. Cam lays a sweet and soft yet passionate and feirce kiss on Maya's lips. "I love you Maya" Maya smiles. "I love you too Cam." Maya's phone rings. She gets a text from Tori.

_From Tori_

_Hey were are you? Class starts in 3 minutes!_

"Holy crap Cam its 1:27" Campbell grabs their stuff and Maya's hand. "We gotta run!" They run all the way to class.

-Degrassi-

Cam and Maya walk into Degrass out of breath. Cam walks Maya to her class. "I'll see you after class?"

Maya nods and kisses Cam goodbye. She walks into class with 23 seconds to spare. Tori turns to Maya. "Have fun?" Maya turns to Tori still out of breath. "Well...besides running 7 blocks to Degrassi...Yeah. It was a lot of fun" Tori and Maya turn their attention to the teacher.


End file.
